Artemis and Holly on board Babylon five
by sweetyamiyugigirl
Summary: Artemis and Holly find themselves in an unfamiliar place filled with aliens and humans. things get a bit more complicated when the shadows arrive. Artemis strugles to figure out how to tell Holly that he isn't quite as human as he thought.NO own anything
1. Chapter 1

Artemis and Holly wandered through the metallic halls, unsure where they were. Holly couldn't use her shield because every time she tried she collapsed. So the pair of them were tentatively peeking around the corridors, looking for anyone so that Holly would have time to hide or get out her gun and knock them out.

J'kar was having a restless night. Everyone else except for the guards on night duty were awake, but he had, as the humans would say, itchy feet, so he got up and walked out of his quarters.

He saw two small figures going away from him, normally he wouldn't pay attention to that but then he heard an accented voice say, " I wonder if there is anyone in this place Holly, it is so quiet and rather dark as well." The voice was young and masculine. A human voice too.

A second voice answered, this time a females, and had an accent too, but hers sounded like a bit of everything, "Your right Artemis, it's too quiet, with our luck something nasty is just waiting to pounce on us."

"Excuse me, but would you mind telling who exactly you two are and how you got onto Babylon 5?" asked J'kar politely. Both figures jumped and whipped around and went into defensive postures, one in front of the other.

"I am Artemis Fowl the second, and this is my friend Holly. Now would you please tell us who you are sir?" Artemis asked equally politely.

"I am J'kar, a Narn, what race or races are you two?" J'kar informed the odd pair.

"What is-" Began Holly quietly.

"Holly, for some reason I know that the Narn were enslaved by the Centauri for centuries. They had claimed freedom and broken free, partly from the Centauri when their home world was destroyed. J'kar is the leader of the Narn. Both the Narn and Centauri are from different planets. Is that correct J'kar?" Artemis informed and asked helpfully, then shook his head as if to clear it. "How on Earth did I know that?"

"Artemis, you are starting to scare me, how in the name of sanity did you know all that!" Holly demanded, "Our people had met the Narn once many years ago and we were helping them to get out form under the oppression of the Centauri! Which means we are in the future." Holly informed Artemis, very startled.

"Are you one of the Earth creatures? A fairy?" J'kar asked curiously.

"Yes I am, I'm an Elf to be specific." Holly informed J'kar who was delighted.

"It is so wonderful to meet one of your kind, I'm so delighted!" J'kar beamed brightly, "Who is your friend? A friend of a fairy is a friend of mine. Come on, I must introduce you two to the captain, ambassador Delenn as well."

Sheridan had been originally quite startled at the new arrivals, but was reassured by the fact that they had no idea how they had gotten there. The teen's name had checked out in the history files and Artemis had provided information that was buried so deep that no amount of hacking could have uncovered. Artemis had also proved his genius. Holly looked nonhuman and the magic she had done (healing a minor injury with no devices) had proved that she was who she said she was.

" Hey Steven, I know it's late, but I want you to meet a couple of people, wake Garibaldi and Ivonova too. I don't want them jumpy if either of them meets the two in my room.

"Alright John, I'm coming." Franklin confirmed sleepily. In about ten minutes the three came into the room to see a pale youth and an unusual looking nonhuman. Both were standing rather close together, were looking around the room as if they had never seen some of the things in it in their lives. They found out in the explanation why.

"Is Delenn going to meet these two?" Ivonova asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. I'll tell her if the need arises." Sheridan decided. "Are you two tired?" he called out to the new arrivals.

When Sheridan had mentioned sleep, Artemis and holly looked at each other nodded and replied, "Yes we are Captain. Why do you ask?" and then passed out cold onto the floor.

Sheridan and the others who were awake had decided to put them in the med lab to make sure that there wasn't anything wrong with Artemis and Holly. Franklin checked both their pulses, Holly's seemed to be stable, for a human at least, but paused when he felt Artemis's. Shaking his head slightly he asked J'kar, "Could you please help me take these two too the med lab? I'll deal with them tomorrow, I'm-I must be tired."

"No need." J'kar said brightly and gently picked up both of them and slung them over his shoulders, following Franklin down to the med lab.

Holly and Artemis woke up alone in strange looking rooms. They both looked around and didn't see much, so they tried to get up, when they couldn't Holly sighed and tried to move her hand, when she found out she could she grabbed her weapon and burned through her bounds. Artemis flailed around a bit, and then remembered trick Holly had mentioned to him once. He was delighted when it worked. They moved around the room searching for the door, and found it, when they tried to open the doors they were unlocked.

Both were thoroughly confused by now, but Artemis looked around the room closely and commented, "I would hazard that we are in some sort of medical room. I think the reason we were taken here is because we had collapsed."

"That makes sense, I think we should go back to the rooms we were in so we don't panic them." Holly replied. So that's what the two did, though Artemis has told Holly that he needed to tell her something. They settled back into the rooms and fell gently asleep.

Artemis woke first, sensing motion around him, he cracked open an eye and saw that someone was passing some sort of handheld device. Artemis was now worried, what if they found out his secret? He had no Idea what these people were capable of. So he sat up and said, "Hello, Who are you and what is that thing in your hand?"

The nurse jumped about a foot into the air, he hadn't noticed the teen wake up. "I am Nurse Humphrey, this is a medical scanner. It tells me if there is something wrong with you, a disease or if anything is broken."

"Well I'm fine, apart from a slight dust mite allergy, but I am hungry. May I please have something to eat?" Artemis asked politely.

Just then Marcus bounced into the room, cheerful as ever. "Hello who are you? My name is Marcus."

Artemis looked up at the ranger and replied, "I am Artemis Fowl the second, a pleasure to meet you Marcus. Are you from England by any chance? What does that pin on your chest mean?"

"Nice to meet you too Artemis, yes I am, but I wasn't born there. I'll tell you about the pin later. Let me see if I can rescue you and your friend from the doctors." Marcus murmured to Artemis. "Hey Steven!" He called to the chief doctor, "Can these two go now, or will you trap them here for a while longer?"

"No they can go." Franklin replied wearily. He had to study the information that he had been provided already, which was puzzling to say the least.

So Marcus took Holly and Artemis to a place to eat. "What do you like to eat? This place can serve some strange, but delicious stuff." Marcus asked curiously.

"Fruits and vegetables." Holly replied, "I'm a vegetarian."

"I'll have anything so long as it doesn't move." Artemis replied cheerfully (for him).

Marcus wasn't quite sure that the two he was talking to were all they seemed, so he decided a question was in order. "What planet are you two from? Where specifically are you from?"

"Fowl Manor, Ireland, Earth." Artemis replied quickly, then gave his birth date and explained that they had no idea how they had gotten onto Babylon five.

"I am from Haven City, Earth." Holly added.

"Fascinating, you are over one hundred and fifty years from your home time." Marcus mused out loud. "Do you have any theories as to how you got here?"

Just then Delenn showed up and wandered over towards Marcus. She was curious about the new arrivals that she had heard about from Ivonova, and was fairly sure that Marcus had met them because of the unusual way they had showed up. "Greetings Marcus, who are your companions?"

"This is Artemis, and Holly ambassador." Marcus said pleasantly, watching Holly's face and Artemis's change from curiosity to masks of politeness and a shield to their inner thoughts and emotions.

Artemis got up, bowed politely and offered the ambassador a seat, which she gladly took. Holly had nodded respectfully in Delenn's direction. Marcus was startled over the change that Delenn's presence had made. Delenn was curious about the two so she asked the standard, name, who are you, where are you from questions. But whereas they seemed relaxed when the three of them, with Delenn they gave strictly what she asked for and not one iota more or less. How they phrased their sentences was different as well.

Marcus had decided to break the ice that was by now about a foot thick, despite the polite conversation that was the cause of it. "So, why are you two suddenly being so careful about what you say? And why are you two so tense, you weren't nearly this tense before Delenn joined our table. Or is the fact that she is an ambassador is the reason your shields are up?"

Delenn smiled at Marcus's words and stated wryly, "I'm not going to bite you know. Say what you want to say the way you want to. I'm no beaurocrat."

"How did you know?" Holly asked

"It's obvious to me how he figured it out Holly. He is trained in, among other things, to observe body language. You are a fighter as well, but can do many other things as well Marcus. Am I correct?" Artemis informed and asked quietly so as not to alarm him.

"How did-"Marcus began in a shocked daze.

Holly interrupted, "Artemis is a certified genius. Plus he is really, really observant."

"Ah, well I see. Now you asked about my jeweled pin. Delenn?" Marcus murmured to the Minbari ambassador.

When the two had relaxed, (namely during Artemis's explanation of why Marcus could read both of them.) they seemed to be a good sort, just uncomfortable around people in her position, or they had had bad experiences with politicians and were wary of anyone who could potentially be one. "You can tell them Marcus. These two are good, when they show their true personalities. Don't be upset you two, bad experiences with politicians?" Delenn asked.

Both grimaced, "you have no idea." They replied. Holly was about to add something when Mollari showed up. They finished their shared meal in silence and got up to leave.

A couple weeks had passed and Holly and Artemis had proved themselves to be valuable and helpful. Artemis was extremely clever and had increased the efficiency and effectiveness of the defense grid. He had studied the schematics of the White Star and was doing something, but if anyone asked what he was doing he would chatter on about complicated stuff about engines and other things that made their heads spin. Sheridan had just come back from an attempted talk with Artemis and explained his encounter with the teen and she smiled and shook her head saying, "He's doing something to or has a theory on the part of the ship he talked to you about. He won't speak normally until he figures out something that will make it better or run more efficiently. It happened when he was dealing with the defense grid, only Marcus was the one who tried to speak with him. What did you want to talk to him about? He'll wake up out of it for me, I know him best." Holly offered.

Holly was useful for interpreting what Artemis said about half the time, intelligent, a good fighter, and had some experience as a medic. When she helped, it was if she had magic, the way she fixed up people.

Artemis wandered towards the bridge, determined to speak with Ambassador Delenn. He wasn't sure where she was so she had decided to ask Captain Sheridan for her whereabouts. "Captain Sheridan," He called, after making sure that said captain wasn't busy. "I need to speak with a Minbari space engineer."

Sheridan considered asking why, but decided against it when he noticed two sets of schematics in Artemis's hands and replied, "I'll ask Delenn."

So an hour later a Minbari engineer from the White Star came into the room that Artemis was in. Delenn had told him that the human he was about to meet was devastatingly intelligent, but very young. But he wasn't expecting a child to greet him.

While Artemis spoke with the Minbari, Holly was helping security by scanning ident cards. She happily helped them for a while but gradually felt a sense of foreboding and darkness increase. /I need to get Artemis down here. He'd be able to tell if what I'm sensing is true and who or what it is I sense, unless I'm getting paranoid. / "Mr. Garibaldi could you get Artemis down her? I feel a darkness coming."

Garibaldi was surprised by her request, but long experience had taught him not to disregard such warning/requests so he called Sheridan, "Is the kid available? Holly says she needs to talk to him."

"I'll check if he is. He wanted to speak with a Minbari engineer." Sheridan replied.

Artemis had just finished explaining, and showing the Minbari what he had been doing for the past week. The Minbari fully agreed with Artemis's upgrades once shown. He was surprised at the young human's knowledge of the weak points and how to protect them, among other things.

The two were about to part when Sheridan called from (the television communicator things) the communicator thingy. "Artemis, are you free?"

"Yes, I just finished speaking with Arloorn. What do you require of me?" Artemis asked curiously.

"Holly needs to speak with you down at customs. From what Garibaldi told me she senses something, and needs you to confirm it. Will you?" Sheridan informed quickly.

Artemis moved towards the door and replied, "Of course Captain, I will do everything I can to help."

Bester came into the command room, and looked questioningly at Sheridan, "What is it you wished to speak with me about?"

"Well, your… um friend Kaitlin? Well a… Rather strange kid who just appeared on board with a female fairy, and he managed to free her from the machine's control. She is resting now, but Dr. Franklin says that she will wake in an hour or two. I thought that you would like to know." Sheridan replied softly. (A/n I know that Bester is a slimy jerk, but I felt bad for that poor lady)

Artemis too sensed the darkness, and it was coming closer, two or three shadows, along with a servant. Both Artemis and Holly were working on customs duty, but inspected every face, makings sure that they matched their ident cards. The shadows were getting closer, both of them could feel it.

Mr. Morden was confident that he wouldn't get stopped. His fake ident card was of the highest quality, and he could provide some monetary 'persuasion' if necessary. He was surprised to see a strange alien and a kid to be helping out the customs officials, but he decided to go into the kid's line. /I think I can persuade this kid to let me in./ He thought confidently. So he gave the kid his ident card and casually asked "How long have you been on Babylon five?"

"A couple of weeks sir." Artemis replied, very alert. The three shadows were surrounding him. He searched the man's face and discovered that he was the shadow's servant.

"English?" Mr. Morden asked curiously.

"No, Irish." Artemis replied, sending a silent plea for help Holly's way. She understood and went to fetch Garibaldi.

Mr. Morden saw the chief of security coming his way. His 'associates' grabbed the kid. ( the shadows grabbed the kid, extending their invisible shield around him) and they rushed into the main part of Babylon five.

Artemis was both furious, and scared. Furious because he was getting kidnapped, scared because the shadows, the ancient enemy had captured him. He didn't know what all he could do, but he had a feeling that what ever they were, few would work on them and any would give him away as a young Time lord.

If any one is reading this, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Deathtilupart: thank you here's the next chapter.

Black Jack: thanks!

Happyfish: here's the next chappie, calm down.

Holly and Garibaldi were at the place that they last saw Artemis, and to both of their worry, Artemis was gone. "Artemis wouldn't just leave, I think that shadow servant grabbed him, or the shadows did." Holly informed Garibaldi.

Said human spluttered, "You can see them? Why didn't you tell me!"

"I can only sense them, and I wasn't sure. That's why I wanted Artemis down here to confirm. He is more sensitive to such things than most humans." Holly replied. "He must have been surrounded, which is why he asked me silently to get you. For help."

"We have to find him. I'm guessing that when Morden, or one of the shadows saw backup coming, they grabbed him and went into Babylon five. Trouble is, there are a lot of people on this station, and the shadows can turn invisible. Some sort of technology." Garibaldi informed. "I got to tell the captain. This will be interesting,"

There was a new addition to the war counsel, it was Holly. Everyone burst into a storm of questions. They were in a sense these: Why is she here? She's only been here a few weeks, what were you thinking? Where is her friend Artemis? Are you sure she should be here?

Garibaldi shouted over the questions "Artemis has been captured by the shadows. Both he and Holly can sense them, even when cloaked. The shadows and a human cohort are aboard and have taken Artemis prisoner. The reason why is that he was scanning the human's Ident card, sensed the shadows and asked Holly to get me for back up."

A loud ringing silence followed Garibaldi's pronouncement. After a time Sheridan asked, "Are you a telepath Holly?"

"No, but there are a few things I have been keeping secret from you. All of you." And with a shuddering breath Holly explained about her powers.

Everyone was in shock. They had no idea how powerful Holly was. They were glad that she was on their side.

"I can see how you can sense the shadows, but not Artemis. He is no fairy." J'kar replied after a while.

"Well-" Holly began and she gave them a condensed version of their magical adventures

After an even longer pause Sheridan replied, "Fascinating, you two seem to have even worse luck than we do on the whole crisis thing." That effectively broke the ice and the meeting continued.

Artemis was tied to a chair, hands bound behind his back with his legs tied to the chairs. Concentrating hard, he untied the knots binding him with a combination of his newly found powers and magic. He heard a door open and hurriedly loosely retied the knots that had bound him so that if he needed to he could yank himself free.

Morden walked into the room where Artemis was being held. He smiled charmingly (or tried to) down at a stony faced Artemis. "As you have found out I work for the race commonly known as the Shadows. Their real name is ten thousand letters long and impossible for a human to pronounce. I wonder if anyone ever told you that."

Artemis's face was impassive, but ancient memories stirred behind his mismatched eyes and white hot rage filled him as he saw some of the atrocities that one of his race's few direct enemy's names had brought out. "I know what those shadows are and some of what they have done. Why did your… Employers capture me? I am of no value."

"That is where you are wrong. You, like me, can help the Shadows fulfill their mission." Morden replied smoothly.

"Destroy and or conquer the galaxy?" Artemis responded dryly.

Morden sighed, shook his head and replied, "They told you that, didn't they? The captain or one of his underlings? Do you so easily believe what your superior officers say?"

Artemis stated, 'I did not work for Earthforce. I help this station of my own free will. I am not under the authority of anyone, save whom I choose. I have seen some of what the Shadows have done. Why do you work for them?"

"It was that or death. So I choose to live and thus, I serve them. It has been most profitable and quite an adventure." Morden responded hoping that either the money angle or the adventure one would work.

Artemis raised an eyebrow slightly and asked, "What use would money make if there is no one to buy from or invest in?"

Morden sighed again and was about to respond when his communicator clicked and hissing and clicking sounds were coming from it. Much to Artemis's consternation, he could understand what the Shadow was saying. "Human we order you to assist us now. You can badger the other later. We told you to speak with him when we are present."

"Yes Master, I am coming." Morden answered obediently. With a smirk and a wink Morden told Artemis, "Don't run away now on me. If you try I will find you."

After Artemis was sure that Morden had left, Artemis broke his bonds again and poked his head out tentatively. There were no guards that he could sense or see so he stepped out. He was in blue seventeen as a helpful sign had informed him. / Delenn has quarters in green level, and I think it would be best if I went to her. I would rather go to Marcus, but I have no idea where he goes usually. / With that plan in mind Artemis set off for the lift.

Garibaldi was going up to the command deck when the lift suddenly stopped. Artemis hurriedly stepped in and punched the level that Delenn was at then punched the close doors button. "How did you manage to escape Morden?"

"He was called away by his masters allowing me to escape from the bonds and room. I'm not sure if he has tracking device on me though. I was going to go to Delenn. I don't know where anyone else is likely to be so I went with her." Artemis explained. His voice for the most part was calm, but Garibaldi heard, just for a moment a tremor in his voice. The voice was of a deep, bitter anger that shocked the man. Artemis was usually so calm and receptive. He had even managed to soothe relations between J'kar and Londo. That was no easy task.

"Why are you angry? I know that Morden is a slimy jerk but-" Garibaldi started to say.

"He works for the Shadows and three are on board. I – some of the things those things have done… You have no idea. You couldn't know. Not even the Minbari who fought with last time know the full extent… One of the reasons why…" Artemis replied, his words faltering, lost in memories of his race. He then yelped and dove out of the lift and into the hallway.

Completely mystified at Artemis's strange behavior, Garibaldi continued going up in the lift, until Ambassadors Kosh, Mollari, Delenn came in a level higher. "Ambassador Delenn, Artemis is looking for you. I think he is looking for a place to hide. He managed to escape from Morden, and was heading your way via this lift. He seemed really upset about something, the strange thing was that he was showing it."

"Where is he?" Delenn asked.

"On Green two." Garibaldi replied, wondering which of the other two ambassadors Artemis did not want to meet.

Artemis knocked on Ambassador Delenn's door, but didn't receive an answer. Artemis figured that she was busy, and looked around fretfully for someone familiar. Then he spotted Lennier and called, "Lennier, I am glad to meet you. I need your help."

Lennier did not question as he knew about what had happened to the poor boy and merely stated, "Come with me, I'll take you to the captain. He should be in the advisory counsel chambers. Unfortunate that most of the ambassadors will see you in such a distressed state though."

"Thank you Lennier, that would be wise. I-" Artemis faltered a bit and continued in a voice that started to fade "I see that there must have been some sort of knock out serum on those bonds I cut through, so that when I was found I would be taken to medlab. Clever, very clever. Lennier please don't…" His voice faded completely and Artemis fell to the floor, unconscious.

Lennier picked up Artemis and was heading to C&C to try and head off Sheridan before he got to the counsel chambers when he saw Delenn walking swiftly towards him, and silently joined him in going to get Sheridan.

Sheridan was surprised to see Garibaldi, Kosh and Mollari entering the counsel chambers, more or less at the same time. Garibaldi spotted Sheridan and started to drag him from the room, joined a couple minutes later by a worried looking Delenn. When they had managed to get him out of the room, they saw Lennier and Dr. Franklin arguing. Lennier explained what Artemis had managed to tell him, and why he was arguing with Franklin.

"Sir, I have to get him down to medlab, to make sure that the drug in his system won't kill him. Who knows what was on those ropes." Franklin rebutted stubbornly.

"You can't, Artemis is right, if he is taken to the medlab, Morden would have only to wait until you cleared Artemis to leave to recapture him. I'm sorry doctor, but I agree with Artemis's logic and must refuse." Lennier supplied, just as stubbornly. The pair continued to squabble until the other members of the advisory counsel decided to break for lunch.

Artemis's unconscious form attracted many curious. Many of them had never seen a young human before. He seemed to be unconscious or asleep. The boy did not wake as they passed, but did stir one or twice when a couple ambassadors passed by him. The rest he was still so they just figured that he had a brief dream or something. The ambassadors noticed the quiet, but heated argument happening between Dr. Franklin and Lennier. They were speaking too quickly for them to understand so one of them decided to ask, "Why are you two arguing? Can I be of any assistance?"

"He is simply being to stubborn." Both men replied, gesturing to the other.

"About what?" J'kar asked curiously.

"Artemis told me he did want to be taken to the medbay for certain reasons and wished to be in a place that wasn't as well known and easily accessible." Lennier informed, "He then collapsed from something."

"And that something could be killing him!" Franklin exclaimed exasperatedly. "We don't know what the effects are, and there is a good chance that it was some sort of poison used to get him into this state."

"The answer seems obvious to me, but perhaps you two are two close to see it." J'kar murmured. "You take him to medbay, quietly and after you scan him you Dr. Franklin will let Lennier place this Artemis in his or her desired location. Once you have the test results doctor, I'm sure you could easily figure out what it was that knocked him unconscious."

It was an elegant compromise and, while not what either wished it was something that they could live with. They started to head for the medbay when J'kar asked, "Who is this Artemis you spoke of?"

Franklin gestured to the human that Lennier was carrying, "That is Artemis, he has been aboard for a couple of standard weeks."

Artemis awoke in a different room than the one he had been given. The room had black walls instead of gray and the room was nondescript and unsure of what he was supposed to do (By the fact that he was unbound and the door was unlocked.) So he decided to contact Holly when a presence entered his mind that was human, but was not actively looking in his mind. Mental barriers crashed down and the presence went out of his mind, but not away. Now really alarmed Artemis contacted Holly and asked, "Did you feel someone come aboard, someone who reads minds?"

"Yes, strangely enough, he is an official. A psi cop of the psi corps, his name is Bester, Alfred Bester. A P12, whatever that means." Holly replied, wondering how on Earth Artemis could have felt the man. "Where are you?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think the presence has passed me, yes he has. He seems to be heading upwards." Artemis murmured, eyes half closed in concentration, following the mental presence. But then several, far older and more powerful minds interrupted his concentration and his eyes flew open, very startled by what he had accidentally had touched, or rather whom.

Before Artemis could attempt to panic, Marcus came into the room, spotted Artemis and smiled brightly. "How are you doing Artemis?"

"I-" Artemis began, but switched what he was about to say, there was no need to worry Marcus, "Am fine, there is a telepath a human telepath on board. He just arrived and his name is Alfred Bester. He is part of psi corps and a psi cop, what ever that means. He is an official though. He is going upwards in a transport tube, so I'm guessing that he is heading to C&C. He is also powerful, and… What?"

"How do you know all of that?" Marcus asked, thoroughly spooked by what Artemis told him so calmly.

"I felt his mental presence in mine when he came aboard, or passed by here, which ever it was. I contacted Holly and she told me about who and what he was apart of. I then sense-tracked via his mind and found that he was moving upwards, I would have tracked him longer but… I lost his mental track. But I can tell where he's been. The animosity is flowing everywhere from the humans he has passed; he has made few friends and fewer allies, including you Marcus. I am not in you mind I promise and, -" Artemis broke off clearly confused by the odd look he was being given by Marcus "Am I being offensive to you in any way?"

"You are a telepath? Why didn't you tell us earlier? We could have helped you get away from Earth. Is Holly a telepath too? If Bester is here, you two are in great danger of being found out, captured and taken to the psi corps. Don't worry we will protect you." Marcus blurted out, worry in his voice and eyes. "Captain Sheridan, I need to speak with you immediately, this is really urgent. Bring Ambassador Delenn with you." Marcus murmured into his hand communicator.

"Sheridan here, what is it about Marcus?" Sheridan asked.

"Artemis, I can't tell you on an open frequency, please hurry!" Marcus replied.

Sheridan was with Delenn at the time of the call and relayed the message to her. And Delenn answered, "Can you ask him if Artemis needs medical attention?"

Sheridan relayed the question and Marcus answered quickly, "No, we can't have many Earthforce officials involved in this or one of the corps will fin do out, especially since Bester is here."

Right on cue Bester showed up in C&C and stated, "Hello Captain, I need to speak with you, alone, about something. It concerns one of your recent arrivals."

Sheridan scowled, but pushed the talk button down fully on his communicator and said, "You'll have to tell me later. Bester is here and he needs to speak with me."

"I will go and see what is bothering Marcus. Good luck." Delenn wished Sheridan quietly.

I have a poll and would like it if you guys voted please.


	3. Forgive me but you HAVE to read this

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. **


End file.
